James Galvin
James Galvin (born 1951) is an American poet.James Galvin, Academy of American Poets, Jan. 17, 2012. Life Galvin was born in Chicago and grew up in Colorado. He received a B.A. in 1974 from Antioch College, and an M.F.A. in 1977 from the University of Iowa. He has published 6 collections of poetry, most recently As Is (Copper Canyon Press, 2009). His collection Resurrection Update, Collected Poems, 1975-1997 (Copper Canyon Press, 1997) was a finalist for the Los Angeles Times Book Award, the Lenore Marshall Poetry Prize, and the Poet’s Prize. He is also the author of the critically acclaimed prose book The Meadow (Holt, 1992) and a novel, Fencing the Sky ''(Holt, 1999). He is a member of the permanent faculty of the Iowa Writers' Workshop, at the University of Iowa. Among the many published poets he has mentored at the UI are Dan Beachy-Quick, Michele Glazer, Matthea Harvey, Juan Filipe Herrera, Mark Levine, Geoffrey G. O'Brien, D.A. Powell and Robyn Schiff. He has a home, some land, and some horses outside of Tie Siding, Wyoming. Writing In 2005, Galvin along with Barry Lopez, Peter Matthiessen, and Terry Tempest Williams was hailed in Mark Tredinnick's ''The Land's Wild Music (Trinity University Press, 2005) in which Tredinnick analyzed how the landscape nourished and developed Galvin's writing. For more than 30 years, Galvin has been crafting poems that convey a profound sense of place, capturing both the harshness and beauty of the rural American West. In particular he vividly reveals a western landscape, a homeland, that is often devastating and, seemingly, on the verge of blowing away (The soil of Oklahoma/ Is leaving again./ Heaven is west of where it falls.) Galvin’s vision and voice are ennobled by a profound sense of obligation to the hard-bitten survivors of this eroding landscape. The Meadow blends fact and fiction into a haunting story depicting the hundred-year history of a high country meadow along the Colorado–Wyoming border. The 100 brief vignettes are sympathetic portrayals of men and women—rugged individualists and family ranchers—living in symbiosis with this beautiful but unforgiving land. Recognition * Lila Wallace-Reader’s Digest Foundation Award * Lannan Literary Award * Guggenheim Fellowship * Ingram Merrill Fellowship * National Endowment for the Arts Fellowship Publications Poetry *''Imaginary Timber: Poems''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1980. *''God's Mistress''. New York: Harper & Row, 1984. *''Elements: Poems''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1988. *''Lethal Frequencies''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1995. *''Resurrection Update: Collected poems, 1975-1997''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1997. *''X: Poems''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2003. *''As Is''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2009. Novels *''The Meadow''. New York: Holt, 1992. *''Fencing the Sky: A novel''. New York: Holt, 1999. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat..Search results = au:James Galvin, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 22, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems * "The Stagnation" at Guernica *James Galvin profile & 7 poems at the Academy of American Poets *James Galvin b. 1951 at the Poetry Foundation *James Galvin at PoemHunter (4 poems) ;Audio / video *James Galvin: As Is at KCRW *James Galvin at YouTube ;Books *James Galvin at Amazon.com * Category:American poets Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop faculty Category:Living people Category:1951 births Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets